Weird, creepy and the Whole Shebang
by DeadShadowAlchemist
Summary: Just the randomness of life and the mall and how it kind of sucks.


The mall.

Yes, I know, I said the mall. I hate it. The people who go there with there head held high thinking that they're all that! Its not like people care what you think about yourself. Anyway I don't like the mall. As you can tell. You see all the people staring at you till you want to turn, run, and hide. There is only two reasons I go to the mall. One, you can act weird and freak people out. Two, the stores I like they don't put outside of the mall. So there for, I'm screwed on that factor.

Hot Topic.

That's my favorite store. You have people who are themself and well they don't really care if you say: "You look gay! Why do you like black so much? Or that heavy metal shit?" And yes people do say that. Hot Topic plays the best music ever! And if you were to walk in there you wouldn't get hit with this nasty perfume crap! The people who go there still have there sense of smell when they leave. But there is one thing about my favorite store that I don't like. The P.I.G.G's (Pink Ignorant Girly Girls a.k.a. Barbie wanna be's) are taking over.

PINK!

They have taken my lovely, beautiful, black, gothic store and put pink in it! I cant believe it! Apparently the Barbie girls are into skulls instead of shoes (well OK they where on shoes but still). They have put pink with death! Now please tell me I'm not the only one who see's something wrong with this picture? Just the other day I went to Hot Topic and saw the P.I.G.G's! I walked past them and god I almost died! Some one apparently never talked to their mommy about how much perfume is enough. Almost half my lovely store had gone Barbie style. I had to get out of there.

Sam Goody's.

OK I love this store to. Music! My life has gone and runaway with music. Now there's nothing wrong with this store...Well OK there are two things wrong with it. One it's location. The mall. Two it's just about the only music store in the mall. Therefor Barbie and Ken and all their friends go there. Well Ken and his friends aren't all that bad looking. The only problem is that they are jockey jerks! You buy a CD and they look at you like a zit just popped out. But really if anyone should point fingers, which you shouldn't because it's not nice (HA), it should be at their acne filled face! But I shouldn't laugh (HAHAHAHA!).

When you walk out of a store in the mall you have to avoid people. Well more like dodge them. They come out of nowhere! And when they hit you well I think they think "Well screw them! They ran into me!" right, sure, whatever! Then when you walk out of a store there's always that creepy guy who follows you. You make a right. He makes a right. You never know what to expect. But you can always feel those suspicious, creepy eyes burning holes in the back of you head. So you have to run into a store (which you would never in your life be caught dead in) and lose him. Creepy!

Finding death in a store.

If you walk into a store and see someone you never talk to (because at school their all that and more) you will never hear the end of it. On Monday when you go back to school a rumor will be spread all around school and people will point and laugh! You just want to scream!!! It's like people have to be perfect in their own little clan. I have a family (mostly female) who of course just love to shop.

Dear God,

If you could at all possible have people pick their family,

I think the world would be a lot happier. Oh and could you also

grant me the gift of a boyfriend? Thanks.

Amen,

Lilly

Anyway, I see the popular's in a store that I never go in and I try to hide. To late I've been spotted.

"Hi, Libby!"

Play nice...screw it!

"It's Lilly. Bye." RUN, HIDE!

I will never hear the end of this... Time to find a new store

If you haven't already guessed my name is Lilly. Lillian Zamora Asher. A hideous name I know. People just call me Lilly. Or some name that first comes to there minds. What they don't know is that one day they will pay for everything that they do to me. I am 14 and can't wait to get out of school and out of my parents house. If only the day would come sooner...

Anyway it doesn't work out if I day dream all the time. When the day comes it comes. But for now, well I have to find my mom and see if her hair is done. I can't wait to leave this scary, creepy, disgusting place.

I turn my I-pod up all the way so I have something to concentrate on. The lovely thing about music is that it doesn't all suck! Right now I have "Meaning of Life" by Disturbed blasting in my ears so I don't have to listen to the rambling of other people. How do people live with themselves?

My favorite color is...how did you know? Well yes you're right it is black. My hair is black and so are my clothes. My room, black. I even have a black cat. I don't even like cats, but Elvis is different. He only likes me. Anyone who goes near him gets hurt. And he gets along with Charlotte. Charlotte is my beautiful tarentula. Basically everything I own is black. Yes I am gothic and people call me a freak. I am also Emo. Well only I don't slit my wrist. I like morbid stuff yes but I'm just a normal human like the rest of you. Kinda.


End file.
